Inner thoughts
by saku015
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya's inner thoughts during their first encounter with a little extra at the end.
1. First encounter - Shizuo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shizuo had a bad feeling in his guts. Since he had left their house, he felt that something would happen today – and because of the pessimistic personality he was – he was 100% sure it would be something bad. According to his mother, looking at falling cherry blossoms was a big help to calm down. He was standing at the gate of his new high school and his most desired thing was to calm down, so he looked up – which was not a good idea.

Above him, behind a glass wall stood the most mesmerizing person he had ever seen. He had short black hair and ruby eyes which could see right through him and because of that smile, he felt as if his heart wanted to jump out from his chest. He tried everything he could to make that expressionless face that Kasuka had, but when the stranger smirked at him as an answer, he could not stand it anymore. He hung his head down and walked into the school. He did not want his first crush to see how big impact he had on him before their first real meeting.

* * *

It was late afternoon and he was standing in the middle of the soccer field with the passed out team members all around him. They picked up a fight with him and well… they were the ones who came to grief at the end.

Suddenly, he heard clapping behind himself. He turned around and came face-to-face with the boy he had seen in the morning. Closer like that, he looked much more mesmerizing. His eyes captured his owns and he was not capable of looking anywhere else.

"This is Izaya Orihara from our junior high," he heard Shinra's voice beside the boy. "And well, he is a really good guy- to be honest, he is not really good at all."

"That isn't nice, Shinra," Izaya said dramatically with a smile appearing on his face.

Shzuo's lips twitched, so he bit into them. Izaya's voice almost made him laugh and last, but not least, he was too cute looking like that.

"No, no! I meant that in a good way!" Shinra corrected himself immediately.

"You piss me off!" Shizuo said automatically. It was not a problem that he wanted to facepalm himself in the next moment – not at all! Goodbye to good first impression…

"Oh, yeah?" Izaya asked, looking at him with _that_ look. Shizuo stared into his eyes, but his tummy turned upside-down. "Too bad!" The other said, closing his eyes again. "I was thinking that you and I could have some real fun together."

Because of that wink, Shizuo's heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Shut up!" He said, turning away quickly to hide his spreading blush. _'God, please, do not let him notice it!_ '

"Now, you do not have to gonna be like that, Shizuo." Because of the way Izaya said those words, Shizuo felt his pants became uncomfortable.

He turned around and when he saw the cocky grin on the others' face, his body moved on its own. He hit the bench with full force, but Izaya jumped out of the way in time.

"AH!" Shinra gave out a little surprised sound.

Shizuo looked around to find Izaya, but the other was nowhere to be found. He felt a presence behind himself. He turned around and Izaya was only mere centimeters away from him. His scent filled his nose. It was so intoxicating that he did not notice the blade in time.

He stumbled back because of the pain he felt. He looked down to his chest, seeing a long cut on it. He looked up at Izaya, who pointed the knife towards him.

"See? Isn't this a blast?" Izaya asked, smirking. Shizuo realized that the other boy's eyes turned towards his nipples.

He pulled his shirt together on his chest as much as he could with a scowl appearing on his face.

' _Great! The boy I've fallen for is a fucking pervert!_ ' He thought angrily. Hearing Shinra's little giggle on the background made him roll his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Izaya was in front of him again. He gasped because of the surprise. The other teen leaned so close to him that he felt his breath on his lips.

"Stop scowling, Shizu-chan," he said, smiling. "Blushing makes you look cuter."

He was totally sure about that – for a second – he felt Izaya's lips touching his own…


	2. First encounter - Izaya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

His humans were so predictable on the first day of their high school lives. Before stepping out of the house, he had already known everything about them. How their palms would sweat. How they would try to hide their nervousness by talking to each other. How they would smile at each other to make life-long friendships… It was so boring!

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of one who stood out the crowd so much that it was painful for the eyes. He had blond hair and a not so muscular body, but you could see how big strength hid underneath that uniform. He looked up, maybe to try and calm down – and their eyes met. Izaya smiled at him. He knew how captivating he was and did not want to be bored on his first day, but his eyebrows frowned because of a thought. As he was looking into the stranger's eyes… He felt as if they had met somewhere before. He almost shook his head. He knew that he would have never forgotten eyes like those. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. The boy who captured his eyes was the one who Shinra told countless stories about and showed a photo: Shizuo Heiwajima.

A smirk crawled on his face. Seeing that, Shizuo hung his head and hurried into the school. Izaya's smirk widened. He never would have thought that a boy like him would be that pure…

* * *

He was sitting on the bench beside the field, watching as the members of the football team were falling from the sky with his mouth slightly open. He was not wrong about Shizuo's strength.

His hands started clapping immediately, making the blond to look at him. His face had an annoyed expression on it, but Izaya knew that he could not capable of looking anywhere else, but at him. The fact was pleasant that he had so much power over him…

"This is Izaya Orihara from our junior high," Shinra said, breaking the silence. "And well, he is a really good guy- to be honest, he is not really good at all."

Izaya sighed a little bit annoyed. His friend was a master in choosing the best moments to interrupt.

"That isn't nice, Shinra," Izaya said, closing his eyes. Under his eyelashes, he saw as the edge of Shizuo's mouth twitched, but he bit into them. He had to prevent his thoughts. Biting into those lips… That would be an action that he would do more than anything.

"No, no! I meant that in a good way!" Shinra knew better than anyone that Shizuo had as much impact on Izaya as he had over him… or maybe a lot more.

"You piss me off!" The answer came harshly.

Izaya almost laughed out loud. His Shizu-chan could be really funny sometimes. Wait a minute! _His Shizu-chan_?!

Izaya closed his eyes, then opened one of them again.

"Oh, yeah?" Izaya asked, looking at him with his most seductive look. His Shizu-chan did not turn away, but Izaya could see the reaction of his body. "Too bad!" He said and closed his eyes. His next step had to be a bang. "I was thinking that you and I could have some real fun together."

"Shut up!" Came the embarrassed answer towards the other teen.

His wink had its effect. Shizu-chan's body froze and his cheeks reddened. No matter how fast he had turned away, Izaya saw it and wanted to jump up and down because of the sudden butterflies in his stomach. He could make him blush, so some kind of connection started to be forming between them.

"Now, you do not have to gonna be like that, Shizuo." Izaya saw how fast Shizu-chan turned towards him and the movement as he rubbed his legs together because of discomfort. A big smile appeared on his face – which could have annoyed the other, because in the next moment the bench was destroyed underneath him.

"AH!" Shinra squeaked in surprise, because of Shizu-chan's sudden violent action towards Izaya.

Izaya saw as Shizu-chan looked all directions to find him. A grin crawled on his face. If he wanted to find him that much he would help him in it eagerly.

He appeared behind him, which made the other to turn around. They were so close that their chests almost touched. Shizu-chan breathed in and a little moan left his lips. Izaya's eyes widened. Every cell in his body screamed for hearing that voice over and over again until his dying day.

That's why he forgot to pay attention how hard he was grabbing his pocket knife in his hand.

"Hgh!" Shizuo growled in pain as the weapon cut his chest open. He stumbled back and looked at his wound.

Izaya immediately felt guilty. He did not plan to hurt his Shizu-chan that bad. He only wanted to cut his shirt up – nothing more. All in all, he could not fall out of his character, so he pointed his knife towards Shizu-chan.

"See? Isn't this a blast?" He asked, grinning, then his eyes turned towards those two sensitive spots on Shizu-chan's chest. He realized that and pulled his shirt together to hide them away from his eyes, scowling. Izaya almost licked his lips, but it was clear that it would be the worst movement he could do in that situation.

Instead of that, ignoring Shinra's little giggle, he stepped forward and was in front of Shizu-chan once again in one day. Shizu-chan gasped, because of the surprise. Izaya leaned close to his lips – so close that Shizu-chan could feel his breath on them.

"Stop scowling, Shizu-chan," he said, smiling. "Blushing makes you look cuter," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on them.

He wanted to show him that he would be the most caring lover he would find on the world – and hearing that little moan again, he knew that his message reached his Shizu-chan's heart.


End file.
